Swept Away
by Kosh
Summary: Vegeta shares a romantic ballroom dance with Bulma and realizes his feelings for her as they dance. A songfic featuring "Lady In Red" By Chris De Burgh.


Swept Away

Vegeta grumbled to himself as he stood in the corner of the huge, overly-bright and overly-decorated ballroom. All this farce over a stupid company promotion meant nothing to him. He hated the tuxedo even more, because it was so stiff, itchy and smelled like old starch.

Then, something sparkled across the room, and the grumpy Saiyajin lifted his coal black eyes to look over at what he had only glimpsed before.

__

I've never seen you looking so lovely   
as you did tonight.  
I've never seen you shine so bright.

Bulma had just entered the room, dressed in a sparkling red ball-gown with matching elbow-length gloves and a diamond tiara. Her hair was all pulled up on top of her head, save for a few corkscrew curls that fell around her shoulders. The dress sparkled whenever she moved, and the billowy skirt swished with each step she took.

Swallowing, Vegeta soon realized that he couldn't take his eyes off her. The way she looked in that dress seemed to slap all his arrogance away as he watched her.

__

I've never seen so many men ask   
you if you wanted to dance.  
They're looking for a little romance,   
given half a chance.

Yamcha sauntered up to Bulma, but she turned on her heel and walked away before he could even get close. She walked past Krillin and kept going until she was right in front of Vegeta.

"Hey." She said.

"Humph." Vegeta managed to cover up his shock at her beauty and turned his head. "What do you want, woman?"

Grinning, Bulma reached over and grabbed his arm, "Come dance with me. You're standing here and being a sour puss and I'm tired of it!" She winked like the little flirt she was and continued, "Don't tell me that a _prince_ doesn't know how to dance…"

"Oh, no?" Vegeta smirked, "I'll show you how much I can't dance!" He walked her right out onto the dance floor and, slightly snobbishly, took up the proper position to waltz. _Humph. I'm about to dance with the prettiest woman in this room. Anyone who butts in will not like what I'll do to them._

Bulma smirked to herself as her reverse psychology took effect, and began to move with Vegeta when the music started.

__

And I've never seen that dress you're wearing,  
or those highlights in your hair  
that catch your eyes. I have been blind.

Vegeta realized that he had been tricked, but any anger he started to feel was lost when he looked at Bulma in that red dress. The intensity of the red seemed to bring out the blue of her eyes and hair, and the Saiyajin Prince found himself drawing her closer to make the dance a little more intimate.

__

The lady in red,  
is dancing with me,  
cheek to cheek.

The smell of her perfume seemed to fill his sense of smell as much as the sight of her. He felt lost…lost in her? Could it be possible so quickly?

"Hey," Bulma whispered, "You're not half-bad."

Even her voice was driving him mad! Sweet Kami! He was being taken apart by a _woman!_

"Feh." Vegeta muttered, more because he felt as if he'd forgotten how to talk than anything else.

__

There's nobody here.  
It's just you and me.  
It's where I wanna be.

Other people were watching Bulma and Vegeta dance, but the dancing couple didn't seem to notice anything but each other. 

Bulma's skirt billowed out like a blooming rose as Vegeta twirled her, then brought her right back up against his body once again so he could feel the softness of her cheek on his.

__

But I hardly know this beauty by my side.  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight.

"Do you think this dress makes me look too…I dunno…old?" Bulma asked as Vegeta swirled her to another end of the room and back.

Vegeta snickered, "Only a foolish idiot would insult you in that dress." When he realized what he'd just said, he felt his cheeks flush slightly and closed his eyes. _This can't be…I just gave her a…a COMPLIMENT!? What is my problem?_

Blushing, Bulma nuzzled against Vegeta's neck while following the beat to the song. Vegeta almost lost the rhythm because of that, and scowled to himself in attempt to get under control.

__

I've never seen you looking so gorgeous  
as you did tonight.  
I've never seen you shine so bright.  
You were amazing.  
I've never seen so many people want  
to be there by your side.

Yamcha showed up again. "Hey, Vegeta? Mind if I cut in?"

"What!?" Growling, Vegeta paused the dancing momentarily to look Yamcha square in the eye. "What do you want!?"

Bulma sighed and looked over at Yamcha. "I asked Vegeta to dance. I didn't ask you, so find someone else. Besides, you can't keep a beat." She turned her nose up at Yamcha and slowly turned to face Vegeta again. "Can we continue?" She smiled.

__

And when you turned to me and smiled,  
it took my breath away.

After staring dumbly at Bulma for several seconds, Vegeta took her hand and started to dance with her once again while Yamcha slinked away. He fell apart a little more each time he looked at her, but he was far beyond caring anymore. He kind of liked the way she was making him feel.

__

Could this be love? He asked himself, keeping his eyes locked with hers. They were like the sky to him, a universe all their own. His eyes moved to her lips, which were colored bright red to match the dress. He wondered if they were as soft as a rose, and knew there was only one way to find out.

__

And I have never had such a feeling,  
such a feeling of complete and utter love,  
as I do tonight.

Closing his eyes, Vegeta leaned forward and touched his lips to Bulma's. Bulma was caught by surprise, but had also hoped this would happen. She smiled slightly, closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as she kissed him back gently.

They continued to sway with the music, lost in each other as they kept their lips pressed together.

__

The lady in red,  
is dancing with me,  
cheek to cheek.

Neither of them spoke when the kiss came to a slow end. Even still, Bulma could have swarm she heard Vegeta whisper her name when he slowly blinked his eyes as he gazed at her.

And Vegeta could have sworn that he heard Bulma whispering his name when she returned the slow wink with both eyes.

__

There's nobody here.  
It's just you and me.  
It's where I wanna be.

The Saiyajin Prince's lips curled, but for once it wasn't into a smirk. He was grinning a crooked grin. Bulma thought she was seeing the sun come out from behind a storm cloud, and grinned back as he dipped her. Her dress sparkled as he held that position for what seemed to be an eternity.

__

But I hardly know this beauty by my side.  
I'll never forget the way you look tonight.  
I never will forget the way you look tonight.

"Vegeta…"

"Shhh…" Raising his hand to her face, Vegeta silenced Bulma by placing his fingertip on her lips. "Don't speak, my woman. Not yet." Even while this took place, he didn't miss a beat. The world was just a blur to him, a tornado of color where Bulma was the only thing he could see clearly.

He had just called her _his_ woman. Bulma was still wondering if she was just dreaming that he had said that. But then she felt his lips covering hers again, and she closed her eyes as she kissed him back, slipping her arms around his neck once more.

__

Lady in red. 

The song was winding down, but the fire that had been ignited because of it continued to burn. All Vegeta could feel or think of was the way Bulma had ripped right through him in a matter of minutes. Minutes!

Pondering it for so long brought him to the reason why.

__

Lady in red.

Bulma, a weak human woman, was meant for him. The thought made him smirk as he twirled her a final time, watching her dress swirl and sparkle. He swore to himself that he would protect her for as long breath could be drawn into his lungs.

"Vegeta?" She whispered, coming around to encircle his neck in her arms as she locked eyes with him again.

"What is it, woman?" He replied softly, slowing his steps with the music.

Smiling as she brushed her fingertip down his cheek, just to watch him squirm a little, she asked, "What are you feeling right now?"

Vegeta took his time before finally replying simply with, "Swept away."

__

Lady in red. 

Bulma's smile turned to a grin, and Vegeta smirked back at her as the song came to an end. There, they stood, staring at each other for another moment. 

Then, Vegeta quietly disengaged from Bulma, backed up and left the room without a word, leaving her to wonder if any of their dancing had actually happened. She turned to face the other dancers, and while she was turned, Vegeta peeked around the corner to look at her in that fabulous sparkling dress. She was his lady in red for only a moment. A moment that lasted for an eternity.

In the shadows, Vegeta could only find a few words worth saying, even if nobody would hear them.

"Bulma…I…"

__

My lady in red…

"…I love you…"


End file.
